Wojna Domowa cz. 9
Wzrok smoka skupił się na Sklepiku Osobliwości. Stary monastyr, przerobiony na sklep przez Ienstreta straszył odpychającym wyglądem oraz zieloną poświatą, która przyciągała doń żywe trupy. Quint był tutaj nie raz, zwykle w przyjacielskich wizytach. To co jednak zamierzał zrobić teraz, nie było ani trochę przyjacielskie. Unoszący się dziesiątki metrów na Sklepikiem smok złapał się ranę na plecach. Pocisk został z niej wyciągnęty, jednak rana wciąż delikatnie krwawiła. Quint specjalnie odleciał nim Strange była w stanie go uleczyć. Chciał by towarzyszył mu ten ból- by jego wściekłość zbyt łatwo się nie rozpłynęła. Ienstret i Przemek przesadzili- nie zasługiwali na przebaczenie. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Quint w pierwszej chwili chciał otworzyć paszczę i jednym, potężnym atakiem zniszczyć zarówno budowlę, jak i wałęsające się wokół niej Zombie. Szybko jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. W Sklepiku była masa różnego, niebezpiecznego sprzętu- kto wie jak zareagowałby on na smocze płomienie? Czy nie uruchomiłby jakiejś bomby, która wyrządziłaby więcej szkód niż konflikt pomiędzy mieszkańcami? Smok przyjrzał się dokładnie okolicom Sklepiku. Nieumarli, w większości będący członkami Grupy Rognara, który mieli pecha i ponad rok temu zaatakowali miasteczko, zgromadzili się dookoła całymi dziesiątkami. Quint nie chciał liczyć dokładnie z iloma ma do czynienia, niemniej ich liczba z pewnością przekraczała 50 szarych, ledwie ruszających się cielsk. Żadne zagrożenie. Smok wydał z siebie dziki krzyk, a jego ciało momentalnie zwiększyło swoją masę. W pełni rozrośnięty gad zanurkował w powietrzu, zbliżając się do ziemi niczym pocisk. Żaden z Żywych Trupów nawet nie zauważył, jak spada na nich zagłada. Fala uderzeniowa wynikająca z tego uderzenia stworzyła gigantyczną chmurę pyłu. Zombie, czy to całe czy to rozczłonkowane, rozrzuciło kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę, by po kilku sekundach ich przegniłe cielska opadły na ziemie niczym deszcz. Po chwili z chmury pyłu wyszedł Quint, będący już w nieco bardziej ludzkim rozmiarze. Gad podszedł do drzwi i wziął głęboki oddech. Wewnątrz czekały na niego cztery różne systemy bezpieczeństwa, które musiał pokonać, jeśli chciał dorwać Przemka i Ienstreta w swoje łapy. Niebezpieczeństwo było znaczące. W sumie tak jak zawsze. Quint otworzył drzwi a jego oczom ukazał się pusty, czarny korytarz. - Nie ma co marnować czasu.- powiedział smok, wchodząc do środka. - Czyli jednak przyszedł sam.- powiedział Przemek, patrząc na ekran i dopijając herbatę.- Miałem nadzieję że....-chłopak machnął ręką na swoje przemyślenia.- Nieważne. Tak jest dobrze. Quint nie odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk zamykających się drzwi. Niemal wszystko wewnątrz Sklepiku było automatyczne, kierowane przez jakąś odgórną, sztuczną inteligencję. Smok nigdy nie mówił tego Yenowi, ale ten styl naprawdę niebezpiecznie kojarzył się z Federacją- co było naprawdę ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę nienawiść Mrocznego do tego państwa. Ryk. Dziki, zwierzęcy, docierający z drugiej strony korytarza. Quint podniósł wzrok i pośród niemal bezkresnej ciemności ujrzał...smoka. Wielkiego na ponad 4 metry, stworzonego z metalu gada z iskrzącymi, czerwonymi diodami. Maszyna skupiała swój wzrok na oryginale, badając dokładnie możliwości jego ciała. Quint skupiał na maszynie wzrok swojego pojedyńczego oka, nie zwalniając tempa. Robot ryknął raz jeszcze, a gdy to nie zrobiło na smoku wrażenia, rzucił się na swój biologiczny odpowiednik. Kroki maszyny był tak ciężkie, że cały budynek trząsł się w posadach, sprawiając że z sufitu zaczął spadać tynk. Quint jednak szedł dalej, nie wyczuwając żadnych drgań. Maszyna naskoczyła na smoka....przechodząc przez jego ciało a następnie znikając. - Daj spokój Yen.- powiedział Quint, nie zwracając uwagi na macki, które w ciemnościach próbowały opleść się wokół jego ciała.- Będziesz potrzebował czegoś straszniejszego żeby mnie... - Siemka.- odezwał się jakiś głos. Znajomy... Quint spojrzał przed siebie, by ku własnemu zdumieniu zobaczyć przed sobą starca, w czarnej szacie i długiej, ciągnącej się do klatki piersiowej brodzie. Najpotężniejszego maga w histori ludzkości. - A!- pisnął Serek, odskakując w panice.- Blakłud! Arcymag zaśmiał się, widząc reakcję swojego podopiecznego. - Poważnie?- spytał Blakłud, uśmiechając się.- Nie wzruszyła Cię twoja metalowa kopia a panikujesz na widok własnego ojca? - N...nie panikuje.- odpowiedział Quint. Wtem Blakłud podniósł prawą dłoń. - A!- pisnął ponownie smok.- Nie oceniaj mnie, zgoda? Jeśli ktoś miałby znaleźć sposób, żeby objawić się dosłownie z nikąd w tym miejscu żeby zagrozić mojemu istnieniu, to jesteś nim ty! - Przyznaję.- powiedział Arcymag, zamachując się dłonią. Momentalnie z ręki Blakłuda wyleciał złoty pocisk energetyczny, który z zawrotną prędkością zaczął zbliżać się do Quinta. Smok natychmiast odskoczył na bok i chociaż uniknął trafienia, pewna część ataku zraniła jego lewe ramię. - T...to prawdziwy ból.- powiedział Quint.- To prawdziwy Bla....Nie! To był pocisk z Dezintegratora... Po Oku Mistyfikacji, które zapewniało każdemu nieproszonemu gościowi koszmarne wizje niezwykle skuteczną formą obrony były Dezintegratory, działka kierowane przez sztuczną inteligencję. Ich nazwa mówiła sama za siebie- miały za zadanie zniszczyć każdego, kogo uznają za wroga. - Nie boję się Ciebie, podróbko Blakłuda.- powiedział Quint, uśmiechając się szyderczo.- Wszystko co teraz muszę zrobić, to uniknąć trafienia z prawdziwej broni. - Faktycznie, faktycznie.- odpowiedział Arcymag, po czym uderzył dłonią o podłogę. Na jedną sekundę wnętrze korytarza wypełniło się oślepiającym światłem, które zmusiło Quinta do załosnięcia oka. Gdy po chwili zapadła ciemność, smok poczuł się kompletnie oślepiony. Gdy jednak powrócił mu wzrok, zobaczył kilkanaście energetycznych pocisków, zbliżających się w jego stronę z zawrotną prędkością. Wypełniły one cały korytarz, tworząc niemalże ścianę śmierci, której zadaniem było zniszczyć absolutnie wszystko na swojej drodzę. - Tylko który z pocisków jest prawdziwy, Serek?- zapytał Blakłud, śmiejąc się tuż przed zniknięciem. Quint natychmiast odskoczył na bok, kładąc się i kuląc na podłodzę. Normalnie byłaby to ostatnia rzecz jaką by zrobił- dumny, wiekowy smok, kulący się na podłodzę? System obronny został jednak zaprogramowany w ten sposób, by móc pokonać Quinta, opierając się na jego osobowości i preferencjach bitewnych. Dlatego ten manewr miał szansę się udać. Jeden z pocisków energetycznych uderzył w Quinta i....przeleciał dalej nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Zaraz za nim jednak, zaczęły lecieć kolejne pociski. Quint wstał i z zamkniętym okiem zaczął biec przed siebie. Jego zmysł wzroku został momentalnie wyłączony, teraz musiał polegać na jakimś innym. Słuch odpadał- w końcu ten narząd Oko Mistyfikacji oszukało bez najmniejszych problemów. Smak i węch były tutaj niepotrzebne. Musiał się więc zdać na dotyk. Smok skoczył w stronę jednego z pocisków, po czym skupił się wyłącznie na tym jednym zmyśle. Czas zwolnił, ciało Quinta poruszało się niemal niezauważalnie a pociski znacznie zwolniły. Z każdą chwilą były jednak coraz bliżej. Przez zamkniętą powiekę dochodziło światło, do uszu dochodził charakterystyczny dźwięk a skóra....czuła ciepło. Czuła je! Quint zginął kark, pozwalając by prawdziwy pocisk przeleciał tuż obok niego, po czym pobiegł dalej. Zbliżały się kolejne pociski, a zza pleców smoka zaczęły dochodzić krzyki potępionych dusz, które Serek zignorował kompletnie. Raz jeszcze był on, kontra ładunek mający go uśmiercić. Tym razem nie poczuł charakterystycznego ciepła i zgodnie z przewidywaniami, pocisk przeleciał przez jego ciało. - Przemeeeeeeek!- zakrzyknął Quint.- Ieeenstreeeet! - Jesteś niereformowalny.- powiedział Przemek. Quint uznał to za kolejną sztuczkę Oka Mistyfikacji i to właśnie był jego błąd. Stojący na końcu korytarza chłopak wypuścił energię nagromadzoną w Kirrze, która natychmiast poleciała w stronę Serka. Smok z zaskoczeniem poczuł, jak fala energii uderza w jego ciało, ciskając nim przez cały przebiegnięty dystans, aż do drzwi które jego ciało rozerwało z hukiem. Quint otworzył oko, wpatrując się na zachmurzone niebo, po czym ostrożnie wstał. To co przed chwilą poczuł z pewnością nie było iluzją. - Mogę zadać Ci pytanie?- spytał Przemek, powoli wychodzący z wnętrza Sklepiku. Quint ścisnął pięści i rozprostował skrzydła. Niebieskowłosy, trzymający w jednej ręce swoją broń z Kirrhanium a w drugiej kubek, wyszedł z wnętrza budynku i oparł się plecami o jego zewnętrzną ścianę. - Jak właściwie zamierzałeś zatrzymać Tygiel Cierpienia?- spytał Przemek. - Moc Głosów.- powiedział Serek. - To by zadziałało?- spytał chłopak. Quint wzruszył jedynie ramionami. - Teraz moja kolej na zadanie pytania.- powiedział gad.- Daj mi jeden powód dla którego miałbym Cię NIE zabić. Przemek przewrócił oczami. - Jak długo będziemy to jeszcze ciągnąć?- spytał niebieskowłosy.- Myślałem że nasz pojedynek zakopał topór wojenny. - To nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą przeszłością!- zakrzyknął Quint, łapiąc się za ranę na plecach.- Tu chodzi o teraźniejszość. - O tym próbuję cały czas mówić!- odpowiedział Przemek.- Chodzi o teraźniejszość i przyszłość. - Przyszłość w której Cię nie ma.- dopowiedział Quint. - Nooooooszszsz...- syknął z wściekłości Przemek.- Z wami to tak....- chłopak zrobił krótką przerwę, po czym kontynuował.- Dobra, nieważne. Rozumiem, nie lubisz mnie, niespecjalnie Ci się dziwię. - Nie lubię?- zaśmiał się Quint.- Oczywiście że nie! Zabi... -....łeś mi matkę i wybiłeś rasę!- dokończył chłopak.- Tak, wiem, pamiętam! Tylko czy my musimy każdą rozmowę sprowadzać do tej zasranej sytuacji? Po co tu w ogóle przyleciałeś, przecież nie zabawisz w tym miasteczku zbyt długo! Smok odwrócił wzrok. Nie spodziewał się że ktoś poruszy ten temat. - Odczytałeś mnie skurwysynynie.- syknął Quint. Przemek westchnął. - Czemu z nami walczysz, Quint?- spytał troskliwym tonem chłopak.- Znam twoje myśli. Masz żonę, dwójkę dzieci, to oczywiste że pragniesz więcej. - To zupełnie nie o to...- zaczął Quint. - Wiem, wiem.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Musisz ich wychować, obronić. To miasteczko, ten świat, to wszystko jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Chcesz zapewnić im to, czego nie zapewniono tobie. Rodzina. Bezpieczeństwo. Quint westchnął. To prawda, od jakiegoś czasu myślał nad opuszczeniem miasteczka. Dokładnego planu jeszcze nie miał- jedynie mniej lub bardziej sensowne strzępki. Jasnym było jednak dla niego, że najbliższe lata jego i jego nowej rodziny nie będą nawet w najmniejszym stopniu związane z miasteczkiem. Wszystko to co mówił Przemek....smok nie miał zamiaru tego przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą, ale chłopak miał rację. - Ten cały przeklęty konflikt...wszystko komplikuje.- powiedział Quint. Przemek zaśmiał się. Wszystko szło całkiem nieźle. - No nie mów.- powiedział chłopak.- Ja mam ślub do zaplanowania! Kurwa, niezręcznie będzie po tym wszystkim usiąść przy jednym stole. Quint nic nie odpowiedział. - Nie wiążesz już przyszłości z tym miasteczkiem, przynajmniej nie teraz.- powiedział chłopak.- Ten konflikt wszystko Ci psuje. Dlaczego miałbyś się tym w ogóle przejmować? Możesz w końcu pomóc mi i Yenowi w zakończeniu tego dramatu. Nastała cisza, którą przerywały jedynie pomrukiwania niektórych Zombie. Przemek przypatrywał się zakłopotowanemu smokowi. Chociaż jego twarz wyrażała spokój i szczęście, Reinkarnator czuł że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie. Był gotów na każdą alternatywę- każdą poza użyciem tego przeklętego Białego Płomienia. Wątpił jednak żeby Serek posunął się tak daleko. Wydawało się w sumie, że wszystkie kawałki są na swoim miejscu. Mając po swojej stronie Quinta, Reinkarnator byłby w stanie zakończyć ten bój w przeciągu godziny. Krócej, jeśli wpadnie na pomysł jak powalić Strange, nie robiąc jej szczególnej krzywdy. - Myślałem nad tym, jeszcze w Vanilla Unicorn.- powiedział smok, podnosząc wzrok.- O tym że w dużej mierze się z wami zgadzam. Niespecjalnie ufam ale wierzę że chcesz się zaopiekować swoją narzeczoną, tak jak ja chcę swoją rodziną. - Jedziemy na jednym wózku, co?- zaśmiał się chłopak. - Ienstret jest dziwny, ale wierzę że chce dobrze.- kontynuował smok.- Mimo wszystko chciałem stanąć po waszej stronie. - Świetnie.- powiedział Przemek.- Zatem teraz... - Muszę was zatrzymać.- powiedział smok, unosząc się lekko w powietrzu. - Bądźże konsekwentny!- zakrzyknął zrezygnowanym głosem Przemek. - Jestem!- wydarł się Quint.- Do jasnej cholery, Przemek! Dlaczego to zrobiliście?! Dlaczego to wszystko zniszczyliście?! - Chcieliśmy tylko porozmawiać.- odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak.- Nie my zaczęliśmy bójkę! - Wysłaliście do Vanilla Unicorn uzbrojonych żołnierzy!- wydarł się smok, łapiąc się jednocześnie za ranę.- W pełni uzbrojonych z bombami wewnątrz ciał! Po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy na twarzy chłopaka wymalowały się szczere emocje- konsternacja i przerażenie. O czym Serek mówił? Przecież wysłali tam nieuzbrojony oddział, który miał pokazać wszystkim że temat jest poważny. Oni nie mieli prawa zrobić nikomu krzywdy! - Ja, Renzan i Strange niemalże zginęliśmy!- zakrzyknął smok, unosząc się nieco wyżej. - C...co?- spytał chłopak.- To wszystko tylko nieporozumienie.- Reinkarnator zaczął powoli panikować. Cała misternie utkana nić powoli się rozpadała a on nie był nawet pewien dlaczego.- Musiało dojść do jakiejś pomyłki. I gdzie jest Strange? Jest bezpieczna? Jest.... - Zamknij się!- zakrzyknął Quint.- Teraz już za późno na tłumaczenia! Przemek skrzywił się ze wściekłości. Jeśli żołnierze otworzyli ogień, to oznaczało że winne mogły być jedynie dwie osoby- z czego jedna nosiła naprawdę stylowy, czarny kaptur. Chłopak wiedział, że w takim wypadku nie przekona już Quinta. Pozostało jedynie jedno rozwiązanie tego konfliktu. - Gdzie Ienstret i ten Satyr?- spytał smok.- Niech wyjdą. - Nie ma ich w środku.- powiedział wściekły chłopak.- Są w Fortecy Strachu. Pozwoliliśmy wam wierzyć że będziemy tutaj, żebyście po nas przyszli i wpadli w pułapkę. - Zatem tylko ty i ja.- powiedział Quint.- Zakończymy to raz na zawsze. Przemek zamachnął się i rzucił w stronę gada trzymanym przez siebie kubkiem. Quint delikatnie przechylił głowę, unikając trafienia naczyniem. Szykował się już by zaatakować Reinkarnatora, gdy nagle coś popsuło jego plany. Kubek rozbił się o ogon smoka, a z rozbitych fragmentów zaczęły wypadać porcje brokatowego proszku. Gdy tylko dotknęły one skóry Quinta, natychmiast eksplodowały. Siła kilku wybuchów cisnęła zaskoczonym gadem prosto w ziemię. Przemek natychmiast rzucił się na Quinta. Był wściekły i miał zamiar wyładować swoje emocje. Smok przeturlał się, unikając ciosu Kirrą, po czym szybko wstał. Przemek zamachnął się swoją bronią, uderzając w przeciwnika. Nim jednak Macuahuitl zdołało uderzyć pysk gada, zostało zatrzymane przez jego łapy. Zaskoczony Przemek przyglądał się, jak jego przeciwnik przytrzymuje Kirrę, nie pozwalając jej ruszyć się nawet o centymetr. - Żegnaj, szwagier.- ''pomyślał Quint, po czym z jego pyska zaczęła emanować biała energia. - Całe miasteczko jest dziwne...ale to jest jakiś inny poziom.- powiedział Romeo, rozglądając się dookoła. Zielonowłosy chłopak od kilku minut przemierzał tunele pod miasteczkiem- tunele które były tutaj od bardzo dawna. Oczywiście zgonie z życzeniem (prośbą + groźbą) Strange zaczął tworzyć tunele pod Vanilla Unicorn, co kosztowało go dużo wysiłku ale od jakiegoś czasu poruszał się szerokim, podziemnym przejściem które z pewnością nie zostało stworzone jego rękoma. Nawet jeśli Romeo jakimś cudem zapomniałby że stworzył tunel takich rozmiarów, ciężko żeby zapomniał o Wróżkowych Lampach, które wisiały dookoła. - Kto to zrobił?- spytał chłopak. ''- Świat skrywa tajemnice o których Ci się nie śniło.- ''powiedział Phinks-'' Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę posraną historię tego miasteczka, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby ktoś próbował stworzyć jego podziemny odpowiednik. Bądź zrobić coś równie bezsensownego. - Tylko po co?- spytał Romeo, skręcając i wpadając na...ścianę. Chłopak oczywiście odbił się od niej i padł na ziemię. Szybko jednak zdołał się podnieść i ze zdziwieniem wymacać powierzchnię. - Cały ten tunel prowadzi do ślepego zaułka?- spytał zdziwiony chłopak. - Niekoniecznie.- ''odpowiedział duch maga.-'' Wyczuwam coś za tą ścianą. Chociaż nie jestem pewien co.... - W sensie?- spytał Romeo. ''- W życiu nie czułem niczego takiego.-'' odpowiedział Phinks. Romeo wypuścił szybciej powietrze. Energia której nie zna Bardock? Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Chłopak już chciał użyć na ścianie swoich zdolności gdy nagle zobaczył w niej...twarz. - AA!- zakrzyknął Romeo, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Twarz pięknej, pomarańczowo-włosej kobiety przyglądała się chłopakowi z niemałym rozbawieniem. Po chwili tak twarz, jak i reszta ciała wyszła z ściany, ukazując oczom zielonowłosego dorosłą kobietę w fioletowej, XIX-wiecznej sukni. - No proszę, ktoś znalazł tutaj przejście.- powiedziała zdziwiona kobieta.- Przyznaję, nie spodziewałam się. - Emmm....siemka?- spytał zdezorientowany chłopak. -'' Wiesz, twoja fryzura to nie jest jedyny powód dla którego nie masz dziewczyny.-'' powiedział Phinks. Kobieta zaśmiała się. - Gdzie moje maniery?- spytała samą siebie, po czym delikatnie się ukłoniła.- Na imię mi Alice Horokeu. - A ja je...- zaczął Romeo. - Nie tak!- zakrzyknęła surowo Alice, tupając nogą.- Gentleman nie może się tak przedstawiać! - Spokojnie, możesz z tego wybrnąć.- ''zaśmiał się Phinks.-'' Powiedz że nie jesteś gentlemanem. - Poradzę sobie.- wyszeptał Romeo. ''- Czekaj, wiem!- dodał po chwili duch.-'' Najlepiej dodaj że w ogóle nie jesteś mężczyzną! - Jak...powinienem....się przedstawić?- spytał Romeo, próbując kontrolować gniew skierowany na maga. Alice zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku chłopaka, po czym ściągnęła z dłoni rękawiczkę i delikatnie ją podniosła. - Złap dłoń i pocałuj.- nakazała kobieta.- Wtedy możesz się przedstawić. - No dobrze...- powiedział chłopak, po czym złapał za dłoń kobiety i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Alice zabrała rękę, patrząc na chłopca z wyrzutem. - Musisz się nachylić.- powiedziała kobieta. - Alice!- zakrzyknął głos dochodzący zza ściany.- Sprzątnęłaś w końcu tych intruzów?! - Jezu Azazel...- westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem kobieta. - ''Azazel?!- ''zakrzyknął zdumiony Phinks. - Okej, powiedz mi co tu się dzieje!- nakazał Romeo. Alice przewróciła oczami po czym dotknęła palcem czoła Romeo. Oczy zielonowłosego momentalnie zrobiły się całkowicie puste, a energia Reinkarnatorki całkowicie wżarła się zarówno w duszę chłopaka, jak i Arcymaga. Dobierając się do ich pamięci, całkowicie usunęła z niej jakiekolwiek informację na temat tego tunelu. Tak duża ingerencja w ich dusze sprawiła jednak, że po zabraniu dłoni, ciało Romeo padło nieprzytomne. - Uroczy.- powiedziała członkini Dwunastki Imperatora, po czym odwróciła się w stronę ściany.- Azuś! Zaciągaj rękawy! Romeo otworzył oczy, łapiąc się jednocześnie za głowę. Zachmurzone niebo sprawiło, że jego oczy nie musiały walczyć z intensywnym światłem słonecznym, za co zielonowłosy był naprawdę wdzięczny. Lekko zaspany Romeo spojrzał przed siebie, widząc świeżą dziurę prowadzącą pod ziemię. - Chyba wykonaliśmy zadanie.- powiedział Romeo, po czym wstał i skierował swój wzrok na zachód.- Okej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam to tamtędy się szło do Village of the death. Romeo ruszył w drogę, zupełnie nieświadomy, że z jego pamięci usunięty został szczegół, który w odległej przyszłości zadecyduje o losie miasteczka. Nie był również świadomy tego, że w jego stronę zbliża się "specjalna jednostka" o krótkich, różowych włosach i parze śmiercionośnych rewolwerów. - Wszyscy w gotowości- powiedziała Flavia. Zarówno ona jak i kilku żołnierzy Czarnych Brygad ukrywało się za resztkami zniszczonego w czasie ostatnich walk budynku. Parę innych, specjalnie przygotowanych drużyn schowało się w innych, ciężkich do zauważenia miejsc. Musieli być na stanowiskach, niewykryci, do czasu aż padnie odpowiedni sygnał. Ubrana w Kombinezon "Łowca" kobieta zaczęła skanować budynek przy pomocy wbudowanego w okulary skanera. Liczba przeciwników wewnątrz Vanilla Unicorn wynosiła przynajmniej 50 osób- w miarę jak zbierane były dane ich liczba rosła. Okna były zabite deskami i zasłonięte stołami. Główne drzwi zostały zablokowane meblami. Większość żołnierzy przeciwnika stanowili piraci Strange, w większości wyposażeni w archaiczną broń, jedynie garstka posiadała ukradziony Brygadom sprzęt. Pracownice burdelu niemal nie stanowiły zagrożenia i zapewne szybko się poddadzą. Nigdzie nie było widać Romeo, co nie było jeszcze alarmujące, ale warte zapamiętania. Flavia przy pomocy okularow oznaczyła Renzana oraz Strange. Pozostający pod jej dowództwem żołnierze mieli dzięki temu jasny wgląd, kim ma się zająć ich dowódca. Zadaniem Flavi było powalenie tej dwójki- reszta się nie liczyła i preferowaną akcją w ich wypadku było zabicie na miejscu. Do tej kategorii wchodzili zarówno załoganci Strange jak i takie osoby jak BloodyMushroom. - Wszystkie jednostki, rozpocząć operację.- nakazała kobieta. - Ale wjebiemy im, nie?- spytał Renzan. - Nom.- odpowiedziała Strange. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa